my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Nakamura
Ren Nakamura is a villain and the leader of the 7th Sector. Appearance Ren is a young man with fair skin and a lean build. His eyes are a bright green and his hair is black with a green streak on the left. Ren wears a black shirt with green designs on the front, and a similar looking coat. His pants and a dark blue with black highlights along the side, and he wears black boots. His face is obscured by a mask with a green visor. In combat, he wears steel robotic gauntlets over his arms. Personality Ren is a calm and calculating villain, but at times he can become slightly more emotional, such as when his plans fail or when his friends are hurt. He holds great care towards his closer affiliates, such as Tengai, Saro, and Toshikazu. Ren has a habit of bursting out in sudden spats of anger and lashing out at anyone or anything around him, sometimes without a trigger, possibly as a result of his past. This makes him out be be a bit unstable. These anger bursts become more frequent when his plans start to falter, but even though his strategic mind loses steam during these bursts, his physical prowess and stamina increase. Abilities and Powers Ren wields a pair of robotic gauntlets that increase his strength and protect his arms. He can release a burst of energy from them similar to a shotgun, or focus the energy into a laser. Ren makes use of his intelligence by being a great strategic mind, planning moves in advance before jumping into battle. As such, he can counter his opponents effectively and with little effort. During his anger outbursts, his intelligence loses steam, making him less strategic, but his physicality and stamina increase, making him more violent rather than calculating. Quirk: Machinist Ren's quirk allows him to control any machine, automated or not, by pointing at it. He must continue pointing at it for at least 10 seconds in order to "sync up" with the machine, and from there he can remotely control it without having to point at it. Ren can sync up a machine to each of his fingers, meaning he can control 10 machines at a time. He is able to sync up more, but he can't have more than 10 active connections at a time, meaning he could sync up 30 but only be able to control 10 at any point in time. His quirk's combat application varies. He may turn other's weapons against them, use vehicles to attack them, or remotely control his own devices. His quirk also allows him to bypass any and all methods of automated security, such as cameras, defensive grids, etc. History As a child, Ren was labeled a criminal when his quirk manifested by accident, killing a man and his wife when he unknowingly synced up to a car and caused it to crash into the couple. He was soon abandoned by his parents and was forced to live as a fugitive. One day, Ren was apprehended by police and was badly wounded on the left side of his face. He heard the police say that he escaped into the 7th sector, and he viewed the "7th sector" as a place for people to run and escape to. At age 18, Ren was still living as a fugitive when he met Teiden Tengai, who would be the first to join him. Ren made Tengai his second-in-command, and together they began a villain group that Ren would later name the 7th Sector. As time passed, more and more villains joined under Ren, and Ren soon adopted the mantle of AUTO, the group's anonymous leader. He fashioned himself a mask to hide the scar from his childhood, and wears it as a memento of his past. Category:Villains